


The Price of Curiosity

by GummySungShine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Rufus, M/M, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Misuse of Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Top Tseng, don't touch other people's materia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: A trip to Scarlet's office has Rufus paying a hefty price for his inquisitiveness.(bad summary is bad again).
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Price of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Tsengru. But something a saucier and self-indulgent again this time.  
> Sparked by many of the random ramblings over on twitter :)  
> So I guess this is dedicated to the horny lovelies on twitter :')
> 
> Again, as usual, this is unbeta'd so there might be mistakes.

\---

  
  
Stuck with another menial task, all thanks to a certain skiving redheaded Turk, Rufus begrudgingly made his way to the Head of Weapons Development’s office.  
  
With a small grumble to himself, he hoped Scarlet would be there. He didn’t wish to have to stick around any longer than needed with the woman. He wanted to be in and out, get what he needed from her and be gone.  
She’d always rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was her years of light teasing, and both subtly and unsubtly trying to get into his pants that had his detest of her only growing stronger. Total interest in the woman was at zero, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her if he could help it.  
Besides, he was already spoken for.

Yet, lo and behold, much to his displeasure, the woman’s office sat empty as he arrived. Not wanting to have to head back later, Rufus chose to stick around for a few minutes, hoping she’d return and he could grab the paperwork and leave.  
Taking the time to peruse her office without her there, Rufus couldn’t help but notice a rather unimposing box sitting upon her desk. It was somewhat small in size, covered in what he took to be an expensive dark red leather, gold accents running along its edges, matching the clasp that held it shut. It sat on its lonesome, smack bang in the centre of her desk space, a pair of white gloves placed off to the side of it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the front of her desk and popped open the box’s clasp, lifting the lid. Inside sat what he assumed to be an orb of materia, nestled among a cushion of plush, black velvet. He knew the woman had an obsession with materia, so it didn’t surprise him in the slightest.  
However, what did catch his eye was the colour of the orb. He’d never seen anything like it in his life. From the centre it radiated pink, purple, red. Somewhat drawn to the odd pigmentation, he plucked it from the box, wanting a better look for himself. It glowed beautifully under the lights of the office, mesmerising him almost as he rolled it between his fingers. What it was used for, he hadn’t a clue; probably some sort of prototype hybrid materia the woman was hoping to create, he thought.

Unable to admire the orb for much longer, the tell-tale clacking of heels upon the ground told him Scarlet was on her way back. Placing it quickly back in its box and shutting the lid, he stood away from her desk, straightening his jacket as she entered.

“Oh.” Scarlet’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, eyeing him. “Mister Vice President.” She nodded her head. “May I help you with something?”

“Paperwork.” He answered simply. “Tseng said you had it ready.”

Sensing he wasn’t in the mood to play games, Scarlet sighed as she grabbed a small wad of documents from the drawer of her desk.

“Here.” She handed them over with a less than enthusiastic smile.

"Thank you.” Taking them quickly with a nod of thanks, Rufus turned on his heel and left the office, already feeling her gaze following him from behind.

Making his way to the elevators, paperwork now in hand, thankful it seemed to be relatively quiet that afternoon as he didn’t have to stop for needless chitter chatter, he pushed the basement level on the elevator keypad and watched the doors slide shut.  
  
Pulling lightly at his tie as he stared out of the glass at the city below, Rufus fanned himself lightly with the papers he held. Inexplicably feeling warmer all of a sudden, he thought perhaps the AC in the building was acting up. But his body temperature only soared with each passing second as the elevator whizzed down to the basement. Wave upon wave of heat had him beginning to sweat. Not only did blood rush to his cheeks, a soft, rosy hue colouring his usually pale visage, but it began darting south.  
  
“Shit.” He cursed, unbuttoning his jacket, vision falling a tad hazy around the edges.

Stuck with his see-sawing thoughts of both confusion and arousal, he stumbled his way out of the elevator as it reached its destination, making a beeline for the Turks’ office. Holding the wad of documents against his crotch, suppressing a moan as they brushed up against his hardening length, he swung the door open in haste, eyes darting around the office.  
His gaze quickly fell to Tseng, sitting at his usual place as he scribbled away at his paperwork. Before he had a chance to march over there he luckily spotted Reno lounging about on the couch, giggling away at his phone. Pointing his finger at the redhead as he looked up in his direction, Rufus jammed his thumb behind him, a sense of urgency in his tone.

“You. Out. Now.” He commanded, perhaps far too harshly.

“Wha—”  
  
“Now.” He repeated, leaning most of his weight against the door handle, feeling as if his knees would give out.

Thankfully the redhead did as he was told, no questions asked.  
Stumbling forward swinging the door shut behind him, Rufus fell to the ground on his hands and knees, breath laboured, heavy. Documents scattered across the floor with Tseng rushing over to his side, concern clear as day on his face.

“Rufus?” The Turk dropped all formalities as he knelt down to his level. “Rufus. What’s wrong?”

Getting no immediate response, he’d begun to think the worst. Helping to pull him up from the ground, carrying most of the blond’s weight against him, Tseng placed him at the edge of the meeting table, giving him a quick visual once over for any sign of injury. Finding nothing, his eyes met with Rufus’ own blue ones, the blond’s gaze half-lidded, glassy almost, as he rested his weight on his hands behind him against the table, almost as if presenting himself.

“Fuck me.”

The instruction had the Turk reeling for a moment, unable to form a response as Rufus leaned forward, snatching him by the tie and pulling him in.

“Please. Fuck me.” Rufus all but pleaded, crashing his mouth against the Turk’s.

Pulled close to his body, Tseng could feel his hard arousal poking at his thigh, realising the man was utterly serious in his request. Cradling Rufus’ face between his hands, prying his lips away from his lover for a moment, he stared into his ravenous gaze.

“We can’t. Someone might see.” He tried to reason.

There was every chance someone could walk in or hear them. Any sort of ‘activity’ they got up to in the office had to be meticulously planned. Tseng had to know the comings and goings of the day, clear a space in his schedule, make sure to send his Turks away. It was risky to just jump right into it with no warning.

“Tseng, please.” Rufus pleaded again, slipping off his jacket and tie. “Don’t...don’t make me beg.”

Just hearing those words, low and needy coming from his lover, they stirred something inside the Turk.

“I-I’ll lock the door.” He spoke, pulling himself away from the blond with a compliant nod.

As insane of an idea as it were, there was a part of Tseng that just couldn’t deny him. Watching Rufus struggle with his outfit as he popped back round to his desk, grabbing the lube he stashed there, it was times like these he wished the blond would wear something...a little less complicated.  
Peeling off his gloves, he rejoined Rufus, helping the dazed man deal with his clothes. It was clear to Tseng that something was certainly wrong with him. Had he been drugged? No, that couldn’t have been the case, he thought. He’d only sent him up to Scarlet’s office after all. Whatever it was, whatever had turned him into the needy state he was in, Tseng could only do what Rufus asked of him.  
  
In no time at all the blond was already pushing back against him, whining as he shifted his weight across the table he was bent over, muttering his name over and over.

“Tseng. Please.” Rufus breathed. “Tseng. Tseng.” Feeling fingers at his entrance, his head snapped up with a growl. “Forget the prep! Just— just fuck me.”

Stilled for a moment at the outburst, the Turk’s eyes narrowed. Giving him a swift slap to the ass, earning him a cry, his grip squeezed hard upon his hips as he leaned over his body.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” Tseng eyed the back of his head. “But I might need to teach you some manners later.”  
  
“Tseng...” Rufus breathed out, eyes widening as something larger than the Turk’s fingers began stretching him. “Tseng!” He gasped, fingers scrabbling at the table, back arching at the sensation.

Mouth open, eyes shut, he let the Turk set the pace, spurring him on with words of praise, moans of delight. Keening wantonly, over and over, it was as if the Turk couldn’t fuck him enough.

“Harder.” He panted. “ _Mhn—_ Tseng, fuck, harder.”

Sprawled out, palms flat against the table, his whole body rocked with the force of Tseng’s thrusts, gasping loud and unabashed. In any other situation the Turk would’ve gagged him. But time was of the essence.

“Fuck, fuck. _Tseng_.” More curses spilled from his parted lips, hot and heavy, a thin line of drool rolling down from the corner of his mouth.

Lids fluttering, eyes rolling, Rufus could focus on little but the feeling of his lover’s length driving into him over and over. The hands at his hips gripped tighter, short nails digging into his pale skin, leaving marks in their wake. Hearing his name from Tseng’s lips, he called to the Turk through his shameless moans.

“Tseng, _a—ah_ , p-please, more. I’m— gonna, _mn—_ _fuck!_ ” Pulled up by the back of his hair, blond locks tangled in Tseng’s grasp, he couldn’t help but almost scream.

“ _Shit._ Rufus.” Tseng forced through gritted teeth. “Someone’ll hear us.”

But it seemed the blond cared not. If anything, he only got louder. Left with little choice, the Turk shoved his fingers into Rufus’ open mouth, hoping to muffle the obscenities.  
Saliva pooled around the Turk’s digits, running down his chin through choked cries of bliss. The fingers in his mouth did little to silence him, instead rolling his tongue over and between them.

With moans growing brazen and more shameless, Tseng knew he was close to coming. He was always able to tell. The signs were in his voice, or his eyes - if they were keeping volume to a minimum. Driving into him harder, deeper, keeping his fingers stuffed in Rufus’ mouth as the blond moaned and sucked around them, he could feel him tightening around his hard cock with each snap of his hips.

“I-inside me.” Came Rufus’ breathy command, the only coherent thought he could muster, half obscured by the Turk’s digits. “Come inside me.”

The instruction had Tseng forcing back his own need to come, wondering if it was such a good idea seeing as Rufus had a meeting scheduled for later that afternoon. Unable to think on it any longer, he had the blond yelling around his fingers, walls clenching with the waves of his pleasure, tearing his own orgasm from him.  
  
Slowing to a stop, riding out his own bliss, Tseng removed his saliva soaked fingers, letting his lover flop back down flat across the table. Wishing he could take a long moment to admire the blond’s bare rear bent over like it was, body still shuddering in the aftermath, Tseng knew he needed to clean up the mess. With papers still littering the floor, and most of Rufus’ clothes tossed to the side, it seemed like he was the only one willing to get things ship-shape again.

With shaky legs, thankful for the table propping him up, Rufus scarcely registered Tseng pulling out of him. Catching his breath, eyes shut, his entire body hummed with aftershocks of pleasure.  
As the haze fogging his mind started to clear, gaining some semblance of coherent thought, he couldn’t help but think back to the materia in Scarlet’s office. Pushing himself up on trembling arms, praying they would hold his weight, he turned his attention to the Turk gathering up his clothes from the floor.

“M-materia.” He mumbled lazily.

“What?” Tseng raised an eyebrow.

“Materia.” Rufus tried again, pushing back hair from his eyes. “In...Scarlet’s office.” He made a motion with his hand as if he were holding said orb. “Weird materia.”

Not exactly sure what he was getting at, wondering if he was really feeling okay, Tseng could only eye him in an odd mix of concern and curiosity. Seeing him so unapologetically lewd, especially outside of the bedroom, was a whole new thing for the Turk.  
Shaking his head, hoping to get a better explanation out of him later, all Tseng could do was give him a little time to recover. Whatever had gotten him riled up to risk getting caught so publicly was beyond all thought. Yet, strangely, he wasn’t opposed to it happening again.


End file.
